Rebel Angels
by Pandamett
Summary: So this is another My Chemical Romance fiction I am working on, I'm currently working on chapter four and this story can also be found on my deviantART page. This one is set in the Killjoy world just for and FYI.
1. Chapter 1

Rebel Angles

Chapter One

Hey look! People!

I messed around with my pistol as I sat on a chair in the shack. I knew how the thing worked: standard pistol but tampered with so it could also act as a tazer or electrify the bullets when put at the right setting. It was also painted differently so I could find it easier. I was so fascinated with it I found myself almost ripping apart the entire gun just to look at all the parts that were added or customized. I was even found staring straight into the barrel of it while I had the electricity turned on. Today was one of those cases.

"You are really wanting to get your face fried off…" my friend sighed as she took my pistol away from me and put it on a nearby table.

"But it's so cool how the guy made it for me!" I whined in protest.

"I don't care how cool it is I don't need you gettin' your face fried! You already have plenty of wounds and I don't need to bandage up your face!" she sighed, "Why don't you go play your guitar or something? As long as it doesn't involve that gun of yours!"

I smirked and told her "okay" as I got up and went to where we slept and retrieved my katana. I peaked out into the main room and saw my friend hunched over a table, probably drawing or writing. I smiled evilly and tip-toed my way out of the shack; making sure I grabbed my pistol on my way out. Once I was outside I looked for things, or animals, I could possibly shoot or chop up with my blade. After looking around and wandering away from the shack for a few minutes I gave up and sat on the ground. I traced little lines in the ground with my katana and shot holes in the dirt with my gun out of boredom. I sighed and hugged my knees with one of my arms as I continued to doodle in the ground with my sword. Today was probably going to be another day that my friend and I didn't fight anyone.

After a while I got up and started back for the shack and heard engines not too far away. I didn't draw my katana because that would have been noticeable but I pulled out my pistol and held it in front of me with both hands as I turned my head to face the direction the noise came from. As the noise grew closer I was able to make out a basic shape of the vehicle; it was small in size from what I could tell. I deduced that the car didn't belong to BL/ind after staring in its direction a while longer then turned my head forward again and continued to walk back to my shack.

The noise from the car seemed to get eerily closer and slower as I walked. I tried not to act paranoid but still had my pistol out just in case. No one was safe out here and I knew I was going to get slapped on the head when I got back for going alone; or yelled at, either way the thought made me uneasy. The noise grew even closer still and then I became paranoid and had my finger on the trigger and started to walk a little faster, the noises from the car seemed like the car was going just a bit faster as well. I still couldn't see the shack and I started getting a bit worried. I decided to jog slightly and the noises still continued. After a couple minutes of this stupid game I decided to put my foot down and face the car with my pistol facing straight at it. My finger was on the trigger and ready to fire at any moment; I had it set so the bullets would also use electricity to damage the car. The car stopped once I turned to face it; there was only one person in the car, they had bright red hair and wore a yellow masquerade mask along with a blue jacket with sleeves that only went halfway. I couldn't really tell if it was a girl or not but I did know they weren't with BL/ind, I still held out my pistol though.

I heard the engine stop and saw the person inside take off their seatbelt and get out of the small car. They shut the door and looked straight at me; at this point I knew this person was a guy. I pointed my gun at them when they took a step forward; they paused and continued to walk towards me despite me readying my gun to fire. He was an arm's length away from me now and he had a stern look on his face. He told me to lower my weapon but I stood my ground, I didn't really want to since this guy decided to follow me like a creeper. He told me to lower my weapon again and stepped forward; I slowly pressed down on the trigger. I honestly did not trust this guy.

I soon found my pistol on the ground and my arm behind my back in a very awkward position. I grunted from the slight pain but regained control of the situation and jabbed the guy in his stomach then drew my katana. He pulled out his gun; it was one of those newer ones that fired out lasers.

"I don't want to hurt you so calm the hell down," he said with a calm tone.

"Why the fuck should I trust you?! You followed me in the first place!" I retorted, some rage in my voice.

"Because you're not the only one out here."

I rolled my eyes, "I could gather that genius, I have a friend with me in the same situation," I could tell he was trying to act like some sort of hero and I didn't buy his bullshit.

"And I can tell you're starving."

I looked at him with a stare that said "no really?" of course I was starving, my friend was too, we barely had any food but who does out here? "And I'm supposed to act all sweet and say 'thank you' because you have food in that car I'm assuming? Why did you even follow me in the first place?" I still held out my pistol, I wasn't going to lower my guard for one second.

"Being out here on your own without any transportation except your legs is just a giant advertisement for the Draculoids to come after you. And yeah I do have some form of food in my car, if you don't slice me and lower your weapon I'll be more than happy to give you some."

"Maybe, take off your mask and state your name. If you had enough balls to follow me doing those two simple things should be easy."

I heard him sigh and then take his mask off. He had hazel eyes and his nose was pointed up slightly. He told me his name was Party Poison and I told him mine was Electric Gunner. I lowered my sword but didn't sheath it; this guy was being too nice to a random stranger and I didn't like it one bit. We walked over to his car and he opened the trunk. Sure enough there was food in there; it was only snacks though but some of it was healthy. I took what my friend and I basically needed until we went to go find food again; Party Poison handed me my gun as well and I took it back. When I finished taking the little food my friend and I would need for the next couple days Party Poison asked if I wanted a ride back to where I stayed. I declined the offer since the shack wasn't that far away. I thanked him for the food and he drove off.

I still didn't trust Party Poison; I would have to check the food when I got back to the shack. I didn't know if there were any of those pills in the food or whatever other shit BL/ind put in everyone's food. I heard my stomach growl rather loud and I had to carry the food the rest of the in my trench-vest so I didn't have to look at it or think about it. My friend and I haven't eaten much of anything for at least the past three weeks and it was taking its toll on us, again. This was a usual thing when we were extremely low on food and were lucky to find some before one of us passed out. I usually took it worse since I was much smaller in stature; physically I was strong but my stomach was extremely weak and I was pretty thin too. I learned to deal with it by keeping myself busy most of the time or just sleeping.

After a few minutes I made it to the shack and entered it. I didn't see my friend in the main room but I set the food on the table then went into the back to see if she was there. Sure enough my friend was in the back but it seemed like she was staring at nothing yet she faced the wall. I leaned in front of her and smiled; she didn't smile back, her expression grew angry and she slapped me on the head hard enough for me to lose balance and fall to the floor. I sat back up and rubbed the back of my head as she stood up and proceeded to scold me about what I did was stupid and all that other stuff you would normally here a parent bitch about.

I mentioned what happened and told her about Party Poison and how I already hated him. She sighed then ruffled my hair and went back to the main room to check all the food. I put my weapons on the floor and fell asleep on the futon I managed to snag a while ago.

An hour later

I woke up to my friend lightly shaking me. I groaned and rubbed my eyes with my hands to get the sleep out of them. I asked her what she wanted and she told me to go eat something; apparently I had been shaking in my sleep. I got up slowly, trying to wake up, and made my way to where she said the food was and grabbed one of the small bags of chips. While I was eating my friend came over to me and sat by be.

"Yes Mafia?"

She said she was making sure I hadn't passed out and I laughed and told her I was getting better at that. I looked up from my snack and stared blankly at the wall. "You know, once this is all over I bet all us killjoys are gonna make some therapists pretty damn rich," I laughed.

Mafia laughed back then ruffled my hair and went back to the table she was at earlier while I finished my chips. I tossed the bag and walked over to my friend. "Whatcha doing?"

"Drawing."

"Drawing what?"

"The hell if I know, go do something that doesn't involve your weapons or leaving the shack without me!"

I pouted and went to the back and got my guitar. I strummed it and it was way out of tune. I yelled out to the other room that I didn't want to tune my guitar and Mafia told me too bad. I sighed and went to the long process of tuning my guitar. It sucked having to play it by ear but I was gradually getting better at it with time. I did enjoy playing it; it pretty much kept me sane and calm when I just wanted to give up and turn myself in. I knew what BL/ind was doing was wrong and I didn't want to have any part with it unless it was taking it down.

Though everything BL/ind was doing made me think back to a couple books written by George Orwell; the guy that wrote disutopian novels. I often made connections between what was going on and the books I had read. Sometimes I laughed when I realized that Orwell was pretty much prophesying what was to come. Other times it made me feel hopeless because at the end of those books the party in charge, the baddies, won and those that tried to be a hero were either assimilated into the government, killed, or both. Though the opposing force in this case had possibly thousands but we normally lived in hiding and usually took out Dracs. I didn't know of anyone that infiltrated a BL/ind building and took someone in charge on.

Some moments later Mafia came into the back looking like she was in a rush. She questioned me about the person I saw today and asked me to describe him. I retold his name and described his hair, the mask he wore, his jacket, pants, and boots. She went back into the front and it sounded like she was looking for something. I heard an exclamation of discovery and she came back with a paper in her hands. Mafia told me that Party Poison is one of the few that started this entire rebellion and how he and his team managed to infiltrate a BL/ind building and take out a lot of operatives on their own. She asked me what direction I saw him drive off to and I told her I thought east.

"Are you planning to find him?"

She nodded.

"And what do you plan on doing when we find him?"  
"Ask if we can join. It'd probably get us out of this shitty situation and there'd be another person to make sure you don't blow your face off!" She laughed and I laughed back then we continued to discuss what we were actually going to do when we found Party Poison.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebel Angels

Chapter Two

Just one problem….

Sure we had talked about what we could do after we had found Party Poison and his team but we didn't discuss how to find him and how to ask if we could join. Neither of us wanted to trick him and his team; they did sort of start this rebellion in the first place. The simple fact that I kept doing stupid stuff wasn't the best reason and that finding food was hard; hell for anyone it was hard. We thought about just asking but that seemed selfish and we would have most likely been told "no." We both agreed to just let what happens happen and hope for the best. Mafia teased and said my stupidity may even convince them enough that I need more than just her; we both laughed about it and knew that wasn't fair either. After we finished discussing the situation she went back to her drawing and I decided to go play my guitar. I went to back and finished tuning the guitar; I grabbed the clamp I had for it and put it over the first fret (I didn't know the technical name for it and didn't care).

I tried to think of song to play on it that required the clip and ran a blank. I thought back to the songs and bands I was able to listen to before all this and the acoustic covers that were done and thought of a song. It was so long since I saw the actual name of it but I was convinced the title was "Teenagers" but what band recorded it escaped my mind. I started with a light strum of all the strings and thought it would be fun to sing the actual song, just to annoy Mafia, so I made sure my voice would sound fine too. Once everything was ready I started playing the song and started singing the lyrics to it. I found it funny that I remembered the name and lyrics but could not remember the band, it made me smirk and almost mess up a little but I kept my composure. When I got to around the chorus I believe, I heard my friend yell something from the other room:

"Yes do scare the living shit outta me!" I heard her laugh and I giggled slightly as I continued to play.

When I finished the song I heard Mafia yell something that involved me and agreed with the last set of lyrics. We both laughed and I thought of something else to play. I played a few more songs for what I thought was at least an hour. I messed up some chords here and there but I went back and fixed the mistakes. Though while I played I didn't hear any remarks from Mafia in the next room; I grew a little worried but I thought she was just getting into whatever she was working on. She had a tendency to get really involved with a project that she found enjoyable. Not that it was a bad thing but all the "quiet" sometimes got me a little paranoid. Though I was younger than her and was used to a bunch of noise especially when I went to concerts nearly all the time before this happened.

A few minutes later Mafia came into the back and told me to get my gear and that we would be heading out. I asked her where as I stood up and she gave me a look that said I should have already known. In fact I did know: we were going to look for Dracs to fight; but I always asked in case it would ever be different. I laid my guitar on the futon and got my weapons together; making sure my katana was sharp and setting my pistol to my favorite setting. I put my pistol in its holster and my katana in the sheath; it was slightly loose so it made perfect for quick wielding.

I went out and behind the shack where we kept the car; it was originally my car but obviously I had to share it during all this, I didn't really mind though. I hopped in the driver's side and Mafia got in on the passenger side. We had a usual spot about fifteen minutes from our shack and fifteen away from Battery City. There was a place the Dracs normally grouped up at and it was easy to take them out, if they were in small numbers. Mafia and I weren't a big fan of the smaller groups that gathered there, we liked the challenge of a larger group; at least seven to ten people, sometimes more. We called that spot our training site because we, well, train there. Making some creative name for such a boring spot seemed stupid; sometimes we just referred to it as "the spot" for convenience. We kept ourselves quiet on the way there so we could prepare mentally for what might happen. We were smart enough to keep detailed journals of each time we went there; we analyzed how we fought and how the enemy fought then made strategies for next time. I even kept a separate journal on how many showed up and when, except it was pretty scattered and it seemed random but I was getting close to finding a pattern.

I parked the car behind a set of boulders so we wouldn't be noticed; they always came in the direction coming from Battery City and not away. The sun was setting and the Dracs would be arriving in the next few minutes from what we've observed. Mafia and I still stayed quiet when we got out of the car. We sat at the edge of the rock formation and waited there. The both of us pulled our bandanas over our noses to muffle our breathing; mine was red with a small detail and Mafia had a purple one. She wore that bandana all the time, told me she wore it mainly to cover up some old injuries. I did a similar cover up as well except the injuries weren't on my neck, just everywhere else basically. While I prepared mentally I also thought of the supplies Mafia brought: first aid stuff (mostly for me), blankets (for us if it got really cold after), water bottles, and our journaling supplies.

It was hard to say what Mafia could have been thinking of. She was really serious about these things, my best guess was she was thinking of how to fight or dwelling on the past. The way she looked out to the spot didn't seem like she was watching for the Dracs, it was a deep stare, longing almost. I would have asked her what she was thinking about but I knew it would have to wait for later.

Probably a half hour passed before we noticed a BL/ind van driving up; I whispered a "finally" when I noticed it and Mafia chuckled slightly. We stayed hidden until we knew that their guard was down. Five Dracs filed out of the van yet the door stayed open. I could hear someone yelling from the van and saw someone fall out of it and onto the ground and another Drac jumped out. When the person that fell stood up I noticed I was reaching for my pistol when I saw it was another Killjoy. They had their head shaved at the sides and the middle was slicked back, a bit messy from the fall, and blonde while the sides were a brown. They wore a red jacket, black skinny jeans, and a yellow shirt with black jagged stripes. I wasn't able to see his hands but I knew they were either tied or cuffed behind his back. I felt enraged at the site as one of the Dracs grabbed hold of his hair, pulled his head back, and held a gun to his neck. Another one walked up to him and I couldn't tell what he was doing but it seemed like an interrogation. I heard their hostage yell that he didn't know anything and the Drac yelled back; though his yell was muffled from his mask.

This was a definite twist to what we had been studying; we weren't prepared to handle a hostage situation. I looked over to Mafia and she was in the same pose as before with the same longing gaze. I had to think quickly, I couldn't stand seeing a Killjoy die before my eyes without trying to save them; hell I didn't want them to die in the first place. I retrieved my pistol from its holster and made sure the setting I put stayed. I aimed for the Drac that held the gun to the guy's neck and held it steady.

"What are you doing?!" Mafia hissed at me.

"Saving this guy's life!" I hissed back, I could tell she wasn't pleased with my choice.

"Are you nuts?! We aren't prepared for this!"

"Well now's a good time to learn!" I sneered as I pulled the trigger to my gun and let the electrified bullet fly into the Drac's head. The Drac jolted and fell to the ground as he dropped his gun and let go of the Killjoy's hair. The blonde guy fell to his knees and the rest of the Dracs faced in our direction but dropped their guard slightly when they didn't see Mafia or myself since we only peered from around the corner of the huge rock.

Mafia and I both aimed our guns at the Dracs and opened fire, still behind the rock. Whoever wasn't dead ran towards us and we bolted from behind the rock as we continued to shoot. There were three left in total, an easy fight for either of us. I decided to have a bit of fun and work on my close combat. I put my pistol away and drew my katana; he fired at me and only got my left shoulder. Unfortunate for him I could still handle my sword with my good arm and severed his head from the very shoulders it rested upon. Mafia already shot the other two by the time I decapitated my opponent. She yelled something over to me and I laughed it off as I sheathed my sword then rubbed my shoulder; which did no good.

Despite the intense pain I had I walked over to the hostage and looked at him and he looked back. He had hazel eyes like I did and a pointed chin. I could tell he was in shock, I yelled to Mafia to grab a blanket from the car. I went behind the guy and checked if I could remove whatever bound his hands. Luckily it was a simple zip tie and it only took the bottom of my katana to take it off. His hands fell to his sides, he remained motionless. I went back to the front of him and put my hand on his shoulder. I asked him for his name and he said nothing; I asked what the Dracs were asking him and still got nothing. Mafia made it back and she wrapped the blanket around the guy. I told her I couldn't get any answers from him and we both agreed to bring him back to the shack. We helped him up and back to the car. I kept talking to him and reassuring him that we would help him but he didn't even reply, just stared at the ground.

I sat in the back seat with him and made sure he was okay. He was still shaking and I kept talking to him. I told him where we were going and he would be able to stay with us. He just kept looking down and didn't say a word the entire drive back to the shack. I tried to sound as gentle as possible but the pain in my arm was pretty intense I cringed a bit when we hit bumps.

Mafia kept looking forward as she drove. She was one of the cautious drivers, but for this occasion she was driving fairly fast and it only took us ten minutes to get back. Mafia and I got out of the car then helped the guy out and into the shack. We sat him down on one of the chairs in the main room and I sat with him as Mafia went back out to get the first aid supplies and lock the car. While she did that I took another shot at talking to the new guy; he looked a bit calmer now.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked gently.

He stared at the floor for a while without responding then I saw his lips move. "K-Kobra Kid…" he answered.

"Alright Kobra Kid, um…can you tell me what the Dracs wanted with you?" Mafia came back into the room with stuff to wrap up my shoulder. As she bandaged me I waited for Kobra's answer.

He looked up slowly and stared at the ceiling, probably tried to think of what they wanted, and then looked straight ahead, "They were trying to find out where my team is. I didn't want them to get hurt so I stood my ground and told them I didn't know anything…"

I asked him how long they had him and he figured it was only a few days. Mafia offered him something to eat and he accepted kindly. She got up after she finished with my arm and went to go get Kobra something. I asked him where his team was and he said somewhere east of us. Mafia came back with a small cereal box and handed it to Kobra. He picked at it as we all chatted. Kobra seemed to be doing much better at this point so I left the room for him and Mafia to talk while I went to the back to lie down. I wasn't able to move my left arm because Mafia decided to wrap the entire thing up and put it in a sling so it just rested on my stomach and I put my other arm over my head and I closed my eyes.

I must have passed out because when I opened my eyes next Mafia and Kobra were both standing over me with huge smiles on their faces.

"Can I help you?" I asked them in confusion.

"Guess what?!" Mafia asked excitedly.

"Chicken butt?"

We all laughed at that and Mafia ruffled my hair as I sat up on the futon. Mafia explained to me that Kobra Kid was on a team with Party Poison and two other Killjoys and we could join them if we wanted. They were looking for at least four more people to join them. Kobra told me everything they had at their place, granted it wasn't much (shit it was more than what Mafia and I had), and what we could do. Which was what Mafia and I already did: assassinate Dracs.

I was so excited about the news that went I sat up I jerked my bad shoulder and cringed in pain. Mafia slapped my head and I held the back of it with my good arm. Kobra asked if I was okay and I told him it was normal with a slight laugh as I rubbed my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebel Angels

Chapter Three

Don't touch that Electric!

The next day I woke up to a sharp pain in my arm and discovered I rolled over onto my bad arm in my sleep. I cursed to my self and sat up. I noticed that Mafia wasn't in the back room nor was Kobra. I grew confused but paid no mind to it as I put my shirt, trench vest, and boots on; I typically slept in my pants and a wrap around my torso because of the heat. I found the makeshift sling Mafia told me to wear and put my arm in it. I looked around the room some more and noticed that it was almost empty. I got even more worried and went into the front and it was near empty too; I ran out back and saw Kobra and Mafia loading up the car with stuff.

"Why didn't someone wake me up so I could help?" I asked half-panicked.

"You're arm's busted and we tried, you sleep like a rock!" Mafia retorted.

I laughed weakly and Kobra said hello to me and I returned to greeting. I asked them what I could help with and Mafia told me anything that required one arm and only stuff we needed. I went back inside and noticed most of the stuff from the main room required two hands and I knew Mafia would flip shit if I lifted it so I went into the back. I noticed my guitar and weapons had been left alone so I put my pistol in my jacket-thing, my katana in my belt, grabbed my guitar and went back to the car.

It took at least a half hour to finish getting everything and we set off. Mafia made me sit in the back since I couldn't hold my pistol with both hands if we needed to shoot anyone and Kobra needed to lead us to his hideout. Once we got ourselves loaded in the car Kobra told Mafia where to drive and we set off. I laid back and shut my eyes figuring I'd have nothing to do the entire time and passed out.

By the time I woke up and looked out the window the scenery had changed quite a bit, excluding it still nearly a desert. The rock formations were rather tall and some were pretty damn wide too. Best place to hide from BL/ind…or for BL/ind to set up a trap. That one thought got me mildly paranoid.

"Please tell me you, and your 'team' don't work for BL/ind…"

Kobra looked back at me with a rather confused stare. "Um…no? What gave you that idea?"

"The area we're in. It seems like a perfect place to set up a trap…"

"Yes but do you honestly think any Drac would be that smart?" Mafia snapped back at me.

"Yeah…sorry…" I looked back at the window and continued to marvel at the magnificent rock forms. They were honestly beautiful and the colors of them set them apart from the usual ones in the desert. Reds and oranges blending perfectly to complement each other and the forms of the rocks were outstanding. It was the most magnificent thing I had seen in such a long time I wanted to cry from joy. BL/ind really hadn't destroyed everything that was beautiful after all and these rocks were solid proof of that. Kobra had mentioned we were in what was once the state of Colorado and we were at the Garden of the Gods. I wasn't so sure about the entire "garden" aspect of the name but the "gods" part I could understand a bit, even though I wasn't entirely religious.

Kobra kept directing Mafia where to go and it led us to some smaller rock forms that looked as if there were windows carved into it. He explained how some Native American tribes used to use the giant rocks as a form of shelter. They carved the holes out in the rocks to let light and air in, the natural houses were also well-hidden and that was a great asset to the tribes against an invasion or attack. Kobra and his team were using the houses as their home base, and their home. It gave them plenty of cover and warmth at night since the rocks absorbed the heat and it was hidden well enough that even Dracs that came through went straight passed them. He didn't know if there were other killjoys hiding out in the area but if they were they picked a pretty good spot. Hell this place good hide a small community of killjoys. Maybe one hundred people at most, more if anyone had the means to dig through solid rock and the guts to destroy such a beautiful place.

We drove passed the house forms and to an area with some trees and much larger rocks that formed a teepee-like shape. It seemed big enough to hold at least two cars, maybe a motorcycle as well but I didn't have one so I didn't care too much of it. Kobra said we could leave our car inside the form with his team's car, with all the dirt and dust inside the little cave alone the car would look abandoned within a couple days. Once parked we all exited the vehicle and stretched out our legs, and stretched in general. Kobra said we could get our stuff later because he wanted to show us around first. He led us back to where the houses were and walked up to a door-shaped opening on the side of the further-most house. There was a thin plank of wood in front of it and he knocked on it several times before someone moved it aside.

When the plank was moved away we were greeted with an angry-looking man that had bright red hair a jacket with sleeves that went his elbows and dark blue skinny jeans. It was the same guy I had run into a while ago, I was sure of it. "What the fuck is your problem Kobra?! I keep telling you to stop wandering off somewhere without telling someone first!" the man spouted at Kobra.

Kobra protested and said something that he told someone named Fun Ghoul and the other man didn't believe it. After a while of arguing Kobra finally introduced us, the red-headed man blushed in embarrassment and looked at Mafia and me. He introduced himself as Party Poison, so yes I did meet him the other day, and Mafia and I introduced ourselves in turn. When I mentioned my name a light of realization struck Party Poison. He immediately went into mentioning that he met me the other day and how I almost blew his face off. I blushed and scratched the back of my head before Mafia slapped the back of it in irritation. She told them that I was young and stupid and I got a bit angry at that but I knew she was just trying to mess with me as usual.

Party Poison invited us into the house and told us where everything was. He said we were currently in something like a living room-kitchen combo, their radio room was in the back most room and there were three rooms that were used to sleep in. Party poison slept in one room while Kobra Kid and another person named Jet Star shared another and the last room had random junk in it since no one really used it. Each of the bedrooms were conjoined to each other so there wasn't a ton of privacy but enough to suffice. I asked where the two named Fun Ghoul and Jet Star were and Party Poison said they were in the back roughhousing. He said they would be in before dark and passed out on the floor of their respective rooms in no time. Party Poison showed us to each of the bedrooms and repeated who slept in which room when we got to them. I noticed there was a guitar in Jet Star and Fun Ghoul's rooms when I peeked inside. Party Poison said they both liked playing guitar and Kobra mentioned that he like to play bass guitar which made Mafia ecstatic.

She loved music as much as I did but decided to try out guitar instead of bass. The low sound of it was attractive to her and she thought it was more complex than a guitar since there were less strings. I had argued with her that the bass was much easier than a guitar but our argument went nowhere. The topic was so stupid and we had other things to worry about than which instrument was harder to play.

Party Poison showed us the radio room and gave us a quick lesson on how to use most of the equipment. The room was so big and filled with so many electronics I got overwhelmed. It was one thing not seeing natural beauty in a long time but it was a bit longer since I had even seen any decent electronics. I saw so many radios and walkie-talkies and I even saw a computer! I hadn't seen a computer in forever I was ready to break down. I loved using computers so much and I loved messing around with them, taking them apart and putting in other parts. Much like guitar computers were a great passion for me and something that kept me calm.

There were also tools and weapons in the radio room, they were in a pile in the back of the room but it was clear where everything was. Party said he would get the other two to clear out the storage room to make room for our stuff. He asked us if we brought anything and we answered him by listing off the mere stuff we took with us. Which were clothing, weapons, food, first aid equipment, and our hobby things; along with the mattresses to the futons but not the actual frames. Party thought for a moment as we stood in the cluttered storage room and realized there were spare futon frames by the entrance to the room. I began to walk over and grab one though I felt a tight tug on my shirt collar and I gagged slightly. I heard Mafia say that I wasn't supposed to be lifting things with both arms. When she let go of my shirt I sort of fell forward but caught myself. Party asked what happened to my arm and I explained to him what happened with a Drac shooting my arm. He responded and said I could go in the back and watch Fun Ghoul and Jet Star fight while he, Mafia, and Kobra got our stuff.

I went to the back of the rock-formed house and saw two guys sparing with each other. One of them had dark brown hair that reached to his shoulders, a green vest with a black and yellow shirt underneath that revealed his stomach sometimes when he moved, and black pants. The other man was much taller than the first from what I could tell. He had brown curly hair that reach his chin, a black biker jacket with an American flag on the back and a military cord on the right shoulder, black biker gloves, aviator sunglasses, a brown holster for his gun, and blue jeans. The shorter man had tattoos on his arms and a dark blue bandana with white stars and green or hazel eyes. The taller had brown eyes, yet I didn't know which was which.

I sat myself down on the ground and watched the two spar. It was only hand-to-hand so nothing completely special. I liked hand-to-hand personally but it can be pretty boring watching other people do it honestly, especially a couple of guys that were probably much older than I was. It seemed like they didn't have as much energy as I did or they were just messing around with each other. I didn't hear many bouts of pain, just a lot of grunting that was a little disturbing to me. I stayed quiet and let them play their little game or whatever and decided to let them notice me on their own and not make a huge fuss about it.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes of the two guys "fighting" they finally stopped and started walking back. Though they stopped abruptly and pulled out their guns once they saw me. The shorter of them demanded that I say who I was. I stood up awkwardly since I only had one arm for support, waved my hand at them and told them my name. The curly-haired man asked how I got to their base and I told them that Kobra Kid led my friend and me here. They both kept asking questions and kept walking closer, at a slow pace however, and I kept answering them. When the shorter man spoke his voice sounded extremely familiar, kind of like one of my cousins. I didn't think too much of it considering the two still had their guns affixed to my face and I could only use one arm in defense. I grew even more nervous when they started to shout louder as they got closer and continued to keep their guns directed at me. They kept asking if I was in anyway affiliated with BL/ind or if I was leading a group of Dracs to them.

I was scared, I kept answering their questions honestly but they didn't seem to listen. I tried to back away from them but my back ended up against the rock. I reached for my pistol but the larger man grabbed my messed up arm and squeezed it hard, hard enough that I thought I heard a crack in my forearm. I cried at in pain and crashed down to my knees; I wanted to hold my arm but I didn't want to cause it anymore pain. I looked up to the two men who were staring at me with murder in their eyes, their guns affixed to me. Had I walked straight to my death? Was this how I was going to die? If it was I didn't plan on going without a fight I grabbed my pistol and pointed it at the man with curly hair who just stared at me with hate. Just as I was about to pull the trigger I heard screaming and did nothing to look away. It sounded like Party Poison's voice; he must have heard all the commotion and came to find out what was going on.

"Jet! Fun Ghoul! What the fuck are you two doing!" he shouted. The two of them kept looking at me. They had told him how I was a spy and was leading a horde of Dracs here to kill them or turn them in to BL/ind. I wanted to roll my eyes at how stupid they sounded but I didn't want them to shoot me for it. I heard Party's footsteps come closer and next thing I saw was the look of pain on the two men's faces, Party had slapped their heads. "No…she's not. I met her the other day and she and her friend saved Kobra's life at nearly the cost of their own."


End file.
